


Holiday Moon

by RebaJean



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: To celebrate the season, Sailor Moon character haiku.





	Holiday Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and subsequent commercial rights holders/licensees. This story is not intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.

*  *  *

In the spirit of the holidays, Sailor Moon character haiku:

**Prince**

Arctic twilight blue

Eyes that laugh when snow ball hits

My Endymion

**Serenity**

Blue sky golden sun

Breaking ice chimes, laughing brook

Light dancing on snow

**Beloved**

Snow white winter dream

Elios my unicorn

Underneath a man

**Chibi**

Pink haired beauty

Cheeks red against snow, eyes shine

Usa my maiden

*  *  *


End file.
